


Handsome Mystery Boy

by waitineedaname



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, bc there's nothing I love more than the balloon squad being poly af, references to yousana and also the balloon squad being a big poly ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/pseuds/waitineedaname
Summary: Even thought working at a coffee shop would be the perfect way to meet his soulmate. They had to give him their name for the order, and his name was there for everyone to see on his nametag. It was a flawless plan.Or, it would be if the handsome boy in the snapback would actually give him his real name.





	Handsome Mystery Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Симпатичный загадочный мальчик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949606) by [SpiritHallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows)



> I wrote this at 1am bc I couldn't sleep if I didn't write it. Oops.

As someone who proclaimed himself to be a romantic, Even always found it weird that he was the last of his friend group to get a soulmate. Elias, Mikael, Adam, and Mutasim all ended up soulmarked for each other as soon as they were old enough; all four of them had three bands on their left arms, each a different color with a different name written on it, signifying who it belonged to. Yousef had been the only one other than Even that wasn’t included, but even he had a soulmate now -- Elias’s little sister, no less, which earned him months of teasing.

Even was fine with it, he supposed. He was still young; he had plenty of time and he definitely wasn’t anywhere near ready to settle down yet. Waiting would just make it all that much more sweet when he finally met his soulmate - whoever they were.

Besides, he worked in a coffee shop! He had the perfect opportunity to meet his soulmate in a cute enough way to retell for years.

It wasn’t helpful that he ended up hoping that everyone who walked up to the register was his soulmate, though. Why did everyone have to be so damn hot?

He’d never hoped so strongly before as he did with Mystery Boy, though.

The boy was tall - not as tall as Even, but definitely longlegged and lanky. Soft blond curls poked out from under his snapback, and his brows furrowed cutely as green eyes scanned the board above Even’s head.

“Could I have a cappuccino?” Handsome Mystery Boy asked, interrupting Even’s ogling. He quickly rung him up, then turned a slightly hopeful gaze on the boy.

“Can I have a name for the order?”

The boy glanced up from where he’d been rifling for the change required to pay. “Uh, Jonathan.”

Even made him his coffee -- perhaps putting more care into it than he would normally -- and Handsome Mystery Boy Named Jonathan took it with a mumbled thanks before leaving without another word.

Even had been more than a little disappointed when he found his wrist to be as bare as always.

\- 

Even hadn’t expected to see him back again just a couple days later, but there he was, ordering another cappuccino, and-

“-one of those.” He suggested vaguely, pointing to one of the pastries. Even couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips.

“And a name?” Okay, so maybe Even still remembered his name from before, and maybe he just wanted to prolong this brief encounter for as long as he could. Who could blame him? The guy was really hot and his voice was cute, so sue Even if he wanted to hear him say something as simple as-

“Hans.”

Even blinked. Did- Did he hear that right? Hans? Realizing he’d stood there staring a bit too long, he stepped away to frown in confusion at the coffee maker. Was his memory really that bad? Was his name always Hans, and he’d just remembered it wrong? Or was this guy someone new entirely?

No, this was definitely the same guy, and he definitely remembered him saying his name was Jonathan. So what was the truth? What was this guy’s name really?

The questions continued to circle in his head as Jonathan - or Hans, whatever - walked away with his coffee and pastry, and they were still there when he left his shift that evening.

He checked his wrist again, of course. Still nothing but a few moles. How frustrating.

\- 

The Handsome - and apparently Nameless - Mystery Boy reappeared a couple days later. Again, he ordered a cappuccino, this time opting to ask for a sandwich as well. Even asked his name, eyes narrowed, and the boy answered without hesitation. 

“Lars.”

Even had had enough. He put both hands down on the counter, drawing the man’s full attention. “That’s not the name you gave me last time. Or the time before.”

Mystery Boy looked somewhat startled to be called out. “No…”

“Why? Do you have a different name for each day of the week?”

The boy’s lips were parted slightly in surprise and oh fuck, he so was cute, Even wanted to kiss that little cupid’s bow of his. “I just think it’s weird, you know?” He said after a few seconds. “Like, what if I say my real name, and then suddenly a complete stranger turns out to be my soulmate? I’d rather find out when I’m actually comfortable with the person.”

Oh. Well that made much more sense than what Even had been thinking. He nodded solemnly, absorbing the information, then pushed off the counter. “One cappuccino for Mr. Lars, then.”

-

Mystery Boy became something of a regular. He showed up early afternoons, three times a week: Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. He’d order a cappuccino, occasionally picking out something to eat too, and he’d always come in with a different name.

It became something of a game for the two of them. Sometimes, when Even was feeling particularly bold, he wouldn’t ask for a name; instead, he’d decide for him, telling him “you like a Kristian today,” to which the boy would always laugh and agree. Sometimes, it was the other way around, and Mystery Boy would lean across the counter and grin at him in a way that Even swore was being flirtatious, and he’d say something like “I forgot my name, do you remember it?”

It went on like this for weeks, and Even was beginning to think he’d never learn his name. At this point… he didn’t really care. It was nice like this.

“You should try one of those cheese toasts. I made them at them at the beginning of my shift.”

“You made them? Well I guess I have to try them, then.”

Even smiled as he punched in the order. He turned to the boy and waggled his eyebrows. “So, who are you today?”

It was just a moment. A brief millisecond of hesitation. Even almost wondered if he imagined it. It was there, though, just before the boy met his eyes and said, “Isak.”

Even pushed the moment to the back of his mind and winked. “One cappuccino for Isak coming right up.”

He noticed it when he reached for the cups by the coffee machine. There, at the edge of his sleeve. Even’s heart began to pound. Slowly, nervously, he lifted his wrist.

A blue band was forming, and in it was written one word: Isak.

His throat tight, Even looked back at the counter to find Mystery Boy staring down at his own wrist. Just as his eyes started to lift towards him, he whirled back around to the coffeemaker.

Deep breaths. He could do this.

It took several more deep breaths as he filled the cup, and a couple more as he slowly, deliberately wrapped the cheese sandwich. 

When he turned back around, Isak’s eyes were still on him.

“One cappuccino and one cheese sandwich for Isak.” His voice grew quieter with each word. Isak continued to stare, his face full of a combination of shock and wonder. He made no move to take the coffee.

Even started to open his mouth again - to say what, he had no idea - but Isak moved suddenly.

He grabbed Even’s face with both hands and kissed him with all his might.

And kissed him.

And **kissed** him.

And _kissed_ him.

And Even was kissing back. Oh god, was Even kissing back. He thought he could kiss Isak forever, his warm lips fitting so nicely with his own. He didn’t even notice the coffee cup was beginning to burn his hand until Isak pulled away and took it from him.

Isak looked highly embarrassed, and it made Even want to kiss him even more.

“My shift ends in fifteen minutes.” He said before Isak could open his mouth. “Wait for me…?”

The grin that blessed Isak’s face made Even want to melt.

He was right. Waiting was worth it.


End file.
